


Everything

by kuonji



Series: Everything [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky can't help the traditional way he was raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the day the ruling for Perry v. Schwarzenegger came out, 2010 September 4.
> 
> This story was nominated for an [Ollie Award](http://community.livejournal.com/sh911award_com) in 2011, category "Best Slash Story".
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/349883.html>

"Did you know that gays could get married in ancient China, the Roman Empire, and medieval France, but not a single country now will let a gay couple tie the knot?"

Hutch whipped his head around to stare at his partner. Starsky continued to watch the TV. The fingers of his left hand drummed intensely on his thigh. The tone he'd said that in was the one he used for any new piece of trivia he might have happened across. However, Hutch knew it couldn't be that simple.

Right after Hutch had made his ill-conceived declaration two weeks ago, Starsky had run scared and then refused to take his calls. Today was the first time Hutch had seen his partner outside of work since then.

The invitation for pizza and a ballgame had come out of the blue. By this point, Hutch would have gladly agreed to a chili dog eating contest followed by a monster movie marathon, if that was what would let him close to his best friend again.

And now this.

Hutch licked his lips nervously, terrified of saying exactly the wrong thing -- apparently his special talent. "I didn't know that," he finally decided on, noncommittal.

Starsky blew out a heavy breath and slouched further in his seat next to him on the couch. "If something happens to you, I can't come see you in the hospital."

Confused, Hutch spouted the first thing that came to mind: "Dobey would--"

"I don't mean if you got hurt on the job!" Starsky cut him off, sounding impatient. He scowled but his eyes never left the game. "I mean if you had a stroke, or fell and broke your hip or something."

Hutch hesitated, still not understanding what Starsky was talking about. "You have my medical power of attorney," he reminded him.

"That's not the same thing. And no matter how we fix our wills around, and our bank accounts and whatever, it's still not as tight, not as _safe_ as the real thing. You should've seen the look on the lawyer's face when I asked." Before Hutch could find an answer to that, Starsky continued:

"We can't live together either. Can't even-- Can't hold hands or go out to dinner or anything like that. Do you get it, Hutch? We can't be a couple. Not a real one. Not unless we quit the force and become, I don't know..." He flailed one hand in the air. "...dancers or something." He finally turned to look at Hutch. "I don't want to quit. Do you?"

Hutch was caught between sudden hope and disappointment. It sounded like Starsky was arguing for why they shouldn't be together. Did that mean that he wanted to be? Or was he just trying to talk Hutch out of it? "No, I don't want to quit the force."

Starsky nodded, obviously expecting Hutch's answer.

"But--" Hutch started, gathering his wits together for a counterargument.

Starsky overrode him completely with his next words: "I can't give you kids, Hutch."

Hutch gaped and blinked quickly. He managed a weak smile. "You'd look lousy, pregnant, Starsk. I give you that."

"This isn't a joke!" Starsky glared at him, full on furious, like he rarely did.

"I'm sorry!" Hutch hurried to apologize. "Starsky, I don't want kids," he added, seriously. His insides plummeted as Starsky's expression failed to soften one iota. "You do?" He should have realized sooner, of course. Starsky had talked about having a family once or twice. Hutch hadn't taken him seriously. He should have known better.

Starsky gave an ill-tempered snort and turned back to the TV. "You'd be a great dad," he grumbled, as a soap commercial came on, the jingle distractingly catchy.

"Me? You-- You're the one who's great with kids."

"Kids are fantastic to play with. But then I give 'em back to their parents and go home. But you... I've seen you with Kiko and Pete. You'd know how to raise a kid right. Teach him stuff. Love him so much..." Starsky's voice had gone pensive.

Hutch risked a soft touch to Starsky's shoulder. "Starsk, I don't understand what you're trying to say here."

Still staring straight ahead, Starsky sighed. "I have five hundred dollars in the bank, Hutch. I could barely buy you a car to replace that rustbucket you drive around in."

Emboldened by the lack of protest, Hutch slid his hand to the back of Starsky's neck. He was silently thrilled when Starsky dropped his chin forward, exposing his neck for a soft, soothing rub. "I don't want a new car," he said quietly. "And I could get one myself if I ever wanted one."

"That's not the point. What kind of man can't even buy his wi-- his partner a new car?"

Hutch moved slowly into massaging the back of Starsky's head, running his fingers through those glorious curls. "You don't need to do that, Starsk. Hey, c'mon." He touched Starsky on the chin and gently guided him around to look at his face. "What's the matter here?"

Starsky looked hopeless, depressed. "Terry used to say..." Hutch tensed. "She said a woman ought to be independent, even if she can choose to rely on a man. But I wanted to, to give her everything. So I kept waiting. And then..."

Hutch knew 'and then' what. He pulled his partner roughly in for a hug. Starsky gripped him back.

"I love you, too," he mumbled into Hutch's shoulder.

It felt like a punch in the gut. But oh! a sweet one. "Then..." He tried to keep his voice from trembling. "Then it's okay. It's perfect."

"Hutch." Starsky pushed back and met his eyes. "I don't want you to have second best."

"What second best? What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you listening? We wouldn't be _real_. I can't ever give you... everything. Not if I win the lotto tomorrow, not if I live to be a hundred and forty!"

"Oh, Starsky." Hutch couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned forward and captured Starsky's lips with his own. To his pleasant surprise, Starsky immediately reciprocated. The electric shock of the first touch melded into a thrum of energy. They wrestled quietly and willfully until Hutch could hear the blood pounding in his ears.

When he pulled back, he had just enough breath saved to say: "I don't need 'everything', you dummy. I just need _you_."

Starsky made a disbelieving noise. Then he shoved Hutch backwards onto the couch and followed him down, laughing.

  
END.  

**Author's Note:**

> Starsky's starting factoid is based entirely unscientifically and unexhaustively on random info [from Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Same-sex_marriage) and [this article](http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/20464004/).
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:    
>      [I Dreamed I Was...](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/127815.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji    
>      [Turing Machine](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/290416.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji    
>      [Knowing](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/227903.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji    
>      [A Changing Of The Tides](http://www.hawksong.com/~lauramcewan/changingtide.php) (Starsky & Hutch), by Laura McEwan  
>      [Afterthoughts](http://kassidyrae.com/shslash/Afterthoughts.htm) (Starsky & Hutch), by Cynatnite   
>      [Belong To Me](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/154134.html) (Starsky & Hutch art), by Nicol Tyler  
>      [Honeymoon](http://www.fandomworld.net/shadvent/pics/shhoneymoonfinal.jpg) (Starsky & Hutch art), by Christine  
> 


End file.
